El chico y la chica shoujo
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/ Yamamoto empezó leyendo un manga sólo porque una niña de su infancia le gusto en ese entonces, después de un tiempo saco muchas conclusiones.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**É**l chico y la chica shoujo.

A Yamamoto rara vez algo le parecía interesante, es decir, pasaba casi olímpicamente de su alrededor, pero a veces, en esos pequeños momentos de curiosidad veía con otros ojos el mundo entero, sus amigos, padre y demás, y en ese momento que veía con sus ojos curiosos la vio a ella.

Chrome Dokuro.

La joven que, sin saber nada, sonreía con las mejillas teñidas de carmín a Ken, ese perro ¿O era gorila? Bueno no importa, pensó Yamamoto.

…

Si la historia comenzara ahora mismo tendría ser como esas historias de los mangas shojos. De una tímida chica que se enamoraría de un chico guapo y de buen carácter que la protegería por siempre, sí, así tendría que ser si comenzara la historia, pero para él fue diferente.

Tenía doce años, recién comenzaba los cambios a su alrededor, como el gusto de una de sus compañeras. Se enamoró a los doce años.

Su compañera tenía una larga y brillante cabellera negra, ojos grandes color marrón claro y unos labios con una sonrisa cómplice.

Yamamoto sonreía cuando la veía, porque sin saber casi nada de chicas él pensó que tal vez una sonrisa era la primera forma de conquistar el corazón de una chica.

Ella no hizo caso, y si le miró no le prestó más atención.

Entonces sucedió aquello, era verano, tenía la ropa prendida en el cuerpo por la humedad, sudaba y respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos encontraron la figura de su compañera y fue a verla de más cerca, esas pestañas largas y gruesas, esos ojos brillando como oro y escucho la conversación.

―A mí me gustaría enamorarme de un chico shojo. ―dijo la niña con voz inocente más sus ojos eran curiosos.

―¿Chicos shojos?

―¡Sí! Son esos chicos que son perfectos, el cuerpo, la mirada, el rostro, son geniales.

_¿Qué es un chico shojo? _

…

La curiosidad puede más que el sentido bien lo dirían muchos. Busco en la biblioteca, no lo encontró. Porque en ninguna biblioteca dirían el significado de un chico shojo, ya que eso significaría que los alumnos de hoy en día prestaban más atención a los mangas que a sus estudios.

Por aquella razón fue al kiosco más cercano y pidió un manga shojo. Y cuando el dependiente pregunto cuál quería él pregunto.

¿Hay muchos? _Sí, hay muchos chico_. ¿Uno que sea donde sale un chico gentil, guapo y agradable_? Eso los hay en todos chico_.

Yamamoto se quedo parado viendo ridículamente la selección de muchos mangas, pestañeo, parpadeo y bostezo, ¿Cuál sería el indicado?

Entonces como si se tratara de oro, era la luz del foco, alumbro a un manga en especial, en la portada había un chico sonriendo alegremente, y sin ninguna chica a su alrededor, llevando un bate de beisbol mientras reía alegremente.

Yamamoto lo apunto con su dedo.

_Ese_.

…

Le llevo exactamente pocas horas acabar de leer el manga, comprendió después de leerlo, que ese chico shoujo no era agradable con las chicas, era demasiado tímido, pero se desmelenaba cuando jugaba, reía abiertamente y festejaba con sus compañeros de juego, lo curioso del tema o debería decir del manga era que el chico empezó jugando a base de que quería amigos, conoció a uno popular y este le incito a que buscara una novia, él que era tímido negó y dijo que prefería el juego, pasando el tiempo se hizo famoso por ser el mejor jugando al beisbol, y las chicas empezaron a admirarlo, al final del manga el chico quedó riendo mientras sus amigos seguían igual riendo con él, no hubo ninguna chica y Yamamoto miro ceñudo el manga.

¿Eso era un chico shoujo?

Con un suspiro enterró el rostro en la almohada y rodo los ojos, algo sabia, le pareció entretenido y divertido como el chico reía solo por jugar a ese juego, y la idea de confesarse y gustar a la chica que le ponía nervioso y algo ajetreado se fue como si se tratara de una nube pasajera.

No dijo nada y cuando fue a clases se apunto al equipo de beisbol.

…

Yamamoto sonrió con alegría pasando la mano por los hombros de su amigo, chocaron las palmas y gritaron con alegría.

―¡Hemos ganado!

Su grito se quedo en su garganta cuando vio a Chrome Dokuro caminando tranquilamente a lado de Tsunayoshi.

Y esa idea que tenia en la infancia, de mangas y demás volvió a surgir.

Ahora que recordaba nunca se confeso a la chica, tampoco volvió a mirarla, pero por una vana idea, casi imperceptible, Chrome le recordaba en algo a la chica de su infancia, sonrojada, con el pelo suave pero corto y ojos brillantes como estrellas.

Sí, Chrome Dokuro era como una chica shoujo.

…

Se planto delante de ella, sus ojos se volvieron serios y parecía que el cuello de su camisa quería matarlo porque lo estrangulaba furiosamente.

Se froto el pelo alborotado y empezó.

―Haces acelerar mi corazón. ―tartamudeo mirando a otro lado, Chrome parpadeo.

¿Le estaba regañando?

―…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Sí, le estaba culpando de algo.

―Cada vez que te veo siento que no puedo respirar.

Le estaba diciendo que era mala persona, que enfermaba a los demás.

―¡En verdad me gustas Chrome Dokuro!

¡Dios, le odiaba!

Chrome sintió lágrimas en los ojos, intento decir que no le odiara cuando las palabras penetraron en su cabeza.

¿No puedo respirar? ¿No dejo de pensar en ti? ¿Me gustas con signos de exclamación?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor, trago saliva y apretó el tridente que nunca dejaba.

―¿Q-Qué?

Yamamoto se quedo quiero esperando algo más.

…

―Ey tío, ¿No te parece que esos dos parecen salidos de algún manga shoujo?

―¿Eh? ¿Por?

―Ese tío se esta confesando y la tía se esta sonrojando, ¡como esos jodidos mangas!

―… parece… ¡Por cierto, has leído Naruto!

…

N/A lol!

Que fuerte sí, lo sé, fuerte, me reí un montón. Este va dedicado a Angelzk porque pidió hace mucho―lamento el retraso― algo relacionado con esta adorable pareja, sé que puede que no sea el idóneo como pareja pero me esforcé, ¡espero que te guste!

P.D: Tutéame, me siento mayor si me tratas de _usted_ xD


End file.
